Various devices and/or vehicles are powered by at least one battery. In some cases, the at least one battery is a battery capable of being recharged, sometimes referred to as a rechargeable battery. There are various methods and devices that may be used to recharge a battery. However, many of these methods and devices require access to a particular connector which, in many cases, is electrically connected to a grid or power source. Further, many of these devices require a specific connector which may not be universal. With respect to at least partially electric vehicles, recharging may be difficult for the at least one battery may require a recharge in a location where a recharging device is not available.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system, method and apparatus for recharging and/or providing charge to at least one battery on an at least partially electric vehicle, which is available at the location in which the charge is desired.